


Тонкая наука перевоплощений

by Puhospinka



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поспорил как-то Рено, что сможет обвести вокруг пальца Ценга...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонкая наука перевоплощений

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на новогодний фест Серафин под омелой, на типаж "хорошая девочка", слово-ключ "музыка/гитара".  
> Бета — Алисия

— Не понимаю, как это у тебя получается, — с досадой прищелкнула пальцами Сюрикен.

— Ха! — Рено положил ноги на стол и довольно откинулся на спинку стула — тот угрожающе накренился назад. — Все дело в перевоплощении, ага.

На экране мелькали строчки взломанного кода.

Сюрикен смотрела крайне скептически.

— При чем здесь перевоплощения?

— Учись, — Рено сбросил ноги со стола и крутанулся на стуле так, что Сюрикен обдало порывом воздуха. — Если ты желаешь чего-то добиться, мало зазубрить последовательность действий. Надо стать тем, чьи умения ты используешь, ага.

— То есть, если я хочу приготовить, ммм, жареную утку, я должна вообразить себя поваром?

— Бинго! — Рено снова откинулся на спинку стула и заложил руки за голову, — соображаешь, ага. И перед тобой, — он широко развел руки, — настоящий мастер.

— Болтун ты, а не мастер. Просто тебе повезло с этим кодом, случайно начал отрабатывать верную последовательность.

— Да ты, да ты! — Рено сел прямо и гневно уставился на Сюрикен, — ты что, мне не веришь?!

— Ну, — она провела указательным пальцем по кромке стола, пряча улыбку, — просто мне кажется, ты не очень-то умеешь перевоплощаться.

— Она тебя подначивает, — проворчал со своего места Руд.

— Нет-нет! — Рено быстро развернулся к напарнику, — я только что представил, будто я Сюрикен — и понял, что не верю своим же словам, ни капли не верю! — Рено вцепился себе в хвост и подергал.

— Что за кошачьи вопли? — Шотган вошла неслышно.

— Рено утверждает, что он мастер перевоплощений, — невинно сообщила Сюрикен.

— Эй, Шокер! — кинула Шотган куда-то в сторону двери, — помнишь, о чем мы с тобой говорили?

— О чем? — Шокер, проявляя чудеса ловкости, внес в кабинет сразу пять пластиковых стаканчиков с кофе. — Разбирайте.

— О том, что невозможно перевоплотиться на все сто, — она схватила один из стаканчиков и передала Сюрикен. — Обязательно найдется тот, кто не купится.

Кофе пах одуряюще — похоже, Шокер тащил его через добрую часть Шинра-билдинг, из столовой. Обзор закрыла широкая спина Руда, а через миг тот сунул в руку Рено обжигающий стаканчик.

— Не согласен, ага, — Рено сделал большой глоток, чувствуя, как рядом морщится Руд — тот ненавидел все горячее. — Если правильно вжиться в образ, то успех обеспечен. Спорим?

— Кхм-кхм, — Руд поправил очки.

— Да ладно тебе, — Рено отмахнулся — идея его захватила.

Сюрикен оживилась, отставила кофе и протянула руку:

— Спорим!

Шотган и Шокер переглянулись:

— Мы в деле!

— Руд? — Рено от нетерпения аж подпрыгивал на стуле.

Руд еще раз поправил очки, откашлялся:

— Я разобью.

— Ладно-ладно.

Замок из четырех рук Руд разбил небрежным ударом и уселся на свое место явно с чувством выполненного долга.

— Давайте обсудим детали, — Сюрикен подтянула ближе электронный блокнот, сунула стило за ухо и напустила на себя важный вид.

— А чего тут обсуждать, — Шокер уселся на стол и поболтал ногами. — Переодеваем Рено и показываем его Ценгу. Если он не узнает…

— В течение десяти минут, — подал голос Руд.

— Ладно, если он не узнает Рено в течение десяти минут — то мы проиграли. Ставлю сотню гил.

— И я сотню, — Сюрикен записала в блокноте ставки.

— Меня впиши, — проворчала Шотган.

— Руд, ты как?

— Не участвую.

— А если Рено проиграет? — подняла глаза от планшета Сюрикен.

— Эй, я не проиграю, ага!

— А если Рено проиграет, то будет нам весь месяц носить кофе из столовой. — Шокер спрыгнул со стола и метким броском отправил пустой стаканчик в корзину.

— Хрен с вами! — Рено встал, потянулся и прошелся по комнате. — Давайте думать, в кого я буду перевоплощаться. Надо, — он пощелкал пальцами, — в кого-то неожиданного.

— В женщину, — сказал Сюрикен. Рено резко развернулся — глаза девушки смеялись. — Что, слабо?

— Ничерта!

— Тогдаааа, — протянула она, склонив голову, — мы с Шотган поможем. Руд!

— Гхм?

— На тебе стратегическое планирование и детали операции.

— Понял, — Руд поправил очки.

***

Рено не шутил, когда говорил, что важно внутренне перевоплотиться, представить себя кем-то другим. И — опа! — ты уже двигаешься иначе, иначе говоришь и даже думаешь. Он долго выбирал типаж для образа. Она будет высокой, немного нескладной — наверняка, стесняется своего роста... Но обязательно на каблуках! Потому что ей, новичку, предстоит первое знакомство с корпорацией — неофициальное, но самое важное. Руд выбрал отличное время для эксперимента — пятилетие какого-то там отдела разработок чего-то у Ходжо. Рено не стал вникать в подробности, главное, что там будет Ценг и не окажется Вельда — еще не хватало играть в эти игры с боссом, а турки смогут спокойно наблюдать за представлением. Ну и отсутствию Рено никто не удивится — вот на годовщину Компании Вельд бы его прийти заставил, из-под земли бы достал. Хотя Рено терпеть не мог подобные сборища, как и любую обязаловку, но иногда все же заглядывал. Там можно было подцепить хорошенькую лаборантку или, по крайней мере, выпить в неплохой компании.

Он прошелся перед зеркалом. Новичка будут звать Катарина. Хорошее имя для хорошей девочки. Жаль, скоро придется с ним расстаться — у рядовых турков нет имен, только позывные. Катарину это немного расстраивало — ей нравилось свое имя.

Еще она смущалась, когда кто-то отпускал комплименты ее внешности, и не очень умела пользоваться косметикой.

Хорошая девочка Катарина. Мамина любимица и папина радость.

Раздевшись, Рено задумчиво изучал себя в зеркало. «Катарина, детка, а ты ничего», — он подмигнул своему отражению. Девушка внутри него покраснела.

Отлично. Путь у нее будут мелкие, немного зажатые движения — словно она все время боится сделать что-нибудь неправильно, а еще — гордо вздернутый подбородок. Может быть, родители рассказывали про жизнь, которой надо смотреть в лицо. Теперь Ценг… Что ей могли наговорить про Ценга? Ест младенцев, все знает, все замечает, его не проведешь? Очень хорошо. Смотреть надо с опаской и уважением, но без заискивания, Ценг этого терпеть не может.

Рено натянул рубашку и штаны, потоптался, представляя, что он оказался в этой комнате впервые. С интересом тронул стопку справочников по программированию — Катарина в этом ничего не понимала, заглянул в стол, проверил кухню. В холодильнике повесился голодный турк, надо что-нибудь купить. Очнувшись, отдернул руку и захлопнул дверцу — расхозяйничалась, тоже мне.

Рено помотал головой, сбрасывая наваждение — первая «примерка» образа — самая сложная. Дальше пойдет легче. Маска обрастет жестами, мимикой, эмоциями, в голову полезет всякая хрень — и откуда только берется? Неважно.

Посвистывая, Рено полез в шкаф. Он уже решил, что Катарина будет унылой блондинкой. А что? Ему нравились унылые блондинки. Подцепил пальцами коробку с верхней полки и тут же получил ею по голове. Мать его, ну кто так строит шкафы, кто так строит. Внутри прозрачного баллончика опалесцировала зеленым краска для волос. Рено снял крышку и начал методично опрыскивать голову. Когда он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, смесь уже впиталась, и сейчас шевелюра на глазах светлела. Рено довольно ухмыльнулся отражению. Хорошая девочка внутри него глянула с упреком.

 

Грохот в дверь заставил подскочить. Надо будет намекнуть Руду, что совсем не обязательно оповещать о своем приходе полкорпорации. Рено раздраженно щелкнул замком. Шокер и Шотган ввалились в квартиру, почти полностью скрытые башней из пакетов и коробок. Позади маячили Руд и Сюрикен.

Шокер свалил добычу прямо на пол, и Рено задумчиво разворошил ногой содержимое одного из пакетов. Какие-то полупрозрачные тряпочки.

— Вообще-то, — он принялся рыться в покупках, — я собирался пойти в форменном костюме.

— Прямо на голое тело?

— Да нет, у меня есть… — Рено неопределенно повел рукой с зажатым в ней бюстгалтером, — всякое там.

— Наверняка что-то ужасное, — припечатала Шотган. — И вообще, не будь сволочью. Мы полдня ходили по магазинам.

— Ладно-ладно, сейчас посмотрим, что вы тут натащили…

— К тому же костюм мы тебе тоже принесли – ты же не собираешься на вечеринку в брюках, — вставил Шокер.

— А тебе идет быть блондином, — Сюрикен неожиданно ласково взъерошила волосы. Рено бы сказал какую-нибудь пошлость, а Катарина только смущенно улыбнулась, пряча глаза.

— Ооо, — ответил ему дружный насмешливый вздох по нарастающей, рассыпавшийся хохотом.

— Идите нахер, ага? — Рено выставил средний палец, ухмыляясь.

— Ты такая милашка, когда краснеешь, — проворковала Шотган, а Шокер мерзко захихикал.

Рено молча сгреб барахло и гордо удалился. Одеться в женское он сможет и без них. Правда, через полчаса он понял, что не справится. Утягивающий, мать его, корсет, подразумевал, как минимум, еще одну пару рук.

А лучше, как выяснилось через пять минут, две. Рено выдыхал, Руд, упершись коленом Рено в поясницу, затягивал шнуровку, а Сюрикен споро завязывала концы.

— Красивым бантиком, — прокомментировал Руд.

Шотган и Шокер ржали как ненормальные. Рено обдумывал планы мести.

 

Через полчаса, вытолкав всех из квартиры, Рено рухнул на диван и вытер пот. Корсет оказался неожиданно удобным, бюстгальтер сидел как родной, чулки наделись без проблем — тонкий шелк обтянул гладкие ноги, и это оказалось даже приятно. А вот черные кружевные трусики раздражали выбритую кожу и еле прикрывали член, а тоненькая полосочка ткани все время врезалась в задницу. Сначала он ее постоянно поправлял, потом вспомнил, что хорошие девочки так себя не ведут.

Перед выходом Рено в последний раз посмотрел в зеркало. Угловатая блондинка с тонкими бледными губами, не очень аккуратно накрашенными глазами в пол-лица и гладко зачесанными назад волосами выглядела нервно и воинственно.

Рено потер подбородок. Достал нож и одним взмахом отрезал хвост. Катарина терпеть не могла лохмы.

А еще ему казалось, что у форменных костюмов турков юбки обычно подлиннее. Ладно, наплевать. Последний штрих — вокодер. Узкая полоска обхватила шею и слилась по цвету с кожей. Он в последний раз почесал между ног — интересно, чья была идея купить кружевное белье? — поправил член и вышел из дома.

***

Рено полагал, что любые вечеринки в любых офисах обладают собственной аурой, которая пробивается через толщу любых стен. Даже если в коридорах царит тишина, чутье все равно подсказывает — где-то рядом сегодня пьют и гуляют. Рено просто спустился на последний этаж и подошел к плотно закрытым дверям одного из конференц-залов. Помялся на пороге и потянул на себя тяжелую дубовую створку.

В лицо ударил гомон, смех, кто-то в дальнем углу наигрывал на гитаре — аккорды терялись в говорливом море. От разноцветных платьев зарябило в глазах. Рено прошел вперед и огляделся.

Четверо солджеров третьего класса азартно резались в карты — пластиковые прямоугольники смачно шлепали о полированный столик. Их товарищи в отдалении незатейливо напивались. Лаборантки Ходжо весело щебетали, оккупировав круглую стойку, заставленную шампанским. Турки сидели особняком — синие костюмы почти сливались с обивкой низких диванчиков.

Шокер толкнул Шотган, пристроившуюся на подлокотнике, в бок, отчего та потеряла равновесие и чуть не свалилась. Открыла было рот, но так и замерла с вытаращенными глазами. Бинго, ага. Рено смущенно зашагал к коллегам.

Привстав, Шокер широко ухмыльнулся и проорал:

— Вот это ноги!

Одновременно с этим музыка в зале замолчала, и вопль в наступившей тишине прозвучал воистину оглушительно.

Твою ж мать. Рено прикрыл глаза рукой, чувствуя, как в него впились десятки взглядов. Грянул дружный хохот.

— Эффектное появление, — раздался голос Ценга. От низкого, чуть глуховатого тембра по позвоночнику пополз озноб.

Колени задрожали, застучало сердце. Рено цеплялся за ускользающий образ внутри себя, пытаясь слиться с ним, люди вокруг гомонили, где-то грохнулось стекло, захрустели осколки, раздался вопль «Я нечаянно!», заглушаемый очередным взрывом смеха — короче, обычная вечеринка, все под контролем, но паника не отступала. Рено медленно повернулся. Ценг смотрел, заложив руки за спину. И еще не встретившись взглядом с темными зрачками, Рено знал — его раскусили. Твою ж мать, да он сам себя бы не узнал, так как?!

Ценг задумчиво потирал подбородок, не сводя с Рено пристального взгляда. А потом довольно улыбнулся. У Рено подкосились ноги.

В этот момент шум поднялся над толпой, дверь распахнулась, и ворвался доктор Ходжо. В черном костюме, охренеть. Видеть его без белого халата было непривычно. Ходили шутки, что он даже моется в нем.

Пронзительный голос наполнил помещение:

— Сейчас президент нас поздравит, после можете бездельничать дальше. А пока соберите остатки мозгов в кучу, если, конечно, у вас есть что собирать, и изобразите будущее науки, а не белковую массу, в которую уходят деньги корпорации.

Мать твою, куда он попал? Почему сюда придет президент, что вообще происходит, будь проклято кружевное белье и излишне внимательный Ценг. Придется таскать этим ржущим сволочам кофе весь месяц. Ладно, пусть подавятся. Рено заозирался, намереваясь улизнуть, как вдруг Ценг схватил его за руку и так сжал, что Рено чуть не взвыл.

В коридоре загрохотали шаги. Ценг подобрался, Ходжо пригладил волосы, а через секунду дверь распахнулась. Грянули аплодисменты, и Артур Шинра благосклонно кивнул собравшимся. По бокам от него стояли Сефирот и Генезис, позади маячили Вельд и Руфус.

— Президент, как приятно, что вы оторвали меня от дел и посетили наше маленькое торжество, — проскрипел Ходжо. В лице Вельда не дрогнул ни один мускул, Руфус весело наморщил нос, солджеры неподвижно смотрели перед собой.

— Я не мог не зайти, чтобы сказать пару слов, — президент лучился улыбкой добродушного дядюшки.

Официант поднес одинокий бокал, Артур подхватил его, описал рукой широкий полукруг:

— Хочу поздравить наш самый перспективный отдел научных разработок…

Артур что-то бубнил, Ходжо морщился, но время от времени кивал — наверняка уже раскрутил президента на инвестиции. Точно:

…— компания планирует увеличить финансовые вложения…

А еще у Рено страшно зудел пах. Хотелось свалить уже и наконец-то почесаться, но чертов Ценг ни на секунду не разжимал пальцев. Даже когда президент закончил речь, и все разразились аплодисментами, Ценг стоял неподвижно, словно задумался. Какого хрена? Рено осторожно потянул руку, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Вельда. Ценг словно очнулся и зашагал к нему, увлекая за собой Рено.

— Шеф, — его голос звучал, как всегда сдержанно. — У нас пополнение.

— Я думал, набор приостановлен, — приподнял бровь Вельд.

— Надо пользоваться возможностью.

— Согласен. — Вельд окинул Рено тяжелым взглядом. — И где ты только таких находишь?

— У меня чутье, — Ценг улыбался, по спине Рено стекал холодный пот, а чертовы трусы натирали все больше. Рено переступил с ноги на ногу, стараясь незаметно унять зуд.

— Какой позывной у твоего чутья?

— Катарина, сэр, — вклинился Рено. Он старался говорить немного взволнованно, но четко. — Позывной еще не присвоен.

— Пока будет Шокер, — отмахнулся Ценг, — а там посмотрим.

— У нас этих Шокеров, один Рено чего стоит.

— Шокеров много не бывает, — Ценг был невозмутим.

— Тоже верно… Ладно, развлекайтесь. Покажи девочку людям, удачный момент, — Вельд чему-то нахмурился, еще раз пристально посмотрел на Рено и пошел к президенту.

— Катарина — прекрасное имя. Прошу, — Ценг безукоризненно вежливо подставил руку: — Я познакомлю вас с подразделением.

Рено захотелось ему врезать. Но вместо этого он взял Ценга за локоть и понуро зашагал к туркам. Хрен ему, а не цирк.

— Вы уже видели нового члена нашего отряда? — Ценг откашлялся и добавил: — Ее зовут Катарина.

Турки загудели, приподнимая бокалы в приветствии. Шокер ухмылялся, Шотган изучала ногти, а Руд делал вид, что его здесь нет.

— Да, мы уже встречались, — лицо Сюрикен было предельно серьезным, но в глазах плясали ржущие черти. — Милое имя.

Рено снова переступил с ноги на ногу. Теперь у него чесалось все. Кроме того, резинка от трусов, врезавшаяся в задницу вполне терпимо, сейчас дала о себе знать, посылая в промежность волны щекотки.

— Отлично,— заключил Ценг, обведя всех внимательным взглядом, и обернулся к Рено. — Прошу, я познакомлю вас с Сефиротом и Генезисом. Они не очень разговорчивы, зато будет о чем рассказать подругам.

Кто-то издал задушенный хрип. Рено мысленно пожелал коллегам подавиться.

 

— Эй, Ценг! А ты без комплексов, — раздался выкрик из толпы солджеров, — повыше найти не мог?

Рено видел, как тот спрятал улыбку.

— Предпочитаю крупных девушек.

— Мы заметили!

— Завидуете — завидуйте молча, — фыркнул Ценг.

— Познакомь хотя бы!

Ценг легонько подтолкнул Рено в спину:

— Катарина. Это Дик, Стэн и Гай. Вон тот тип в красном — Генезис, ну а Сефирота ты узнала.

— Кто не знает Сефирота, — веселились солджеры.

Тот смотрел скучающе прямо в глаза Рено. Вдруг вертикальный зрачок расширился, потом сузился, а Рено вздрогнул. Уголки губ Сефирота приподнялись, и он отвернулся, пряча усмешку почти как Ценг.

Наверное, есть специальные курсы по ухмылкам, и Ценг с Сефиротом явно были отличниками. По крайней мере, по предмету «как одной улыбкой объяснить человеку, что он говно».

— Слушай, Ценг, девушка краснеет! Ей нельзя в турки, вы ее там испортите, станет, как ваш ебнутый Рено, язык в камеру наблюдения высовывать, а мы потом новичков спиртом отпаиваем! Катарина, давай к нам — будешь своими ногами поражать врагов Корпорации.

Ценг снова подставил локоть, и Рено ухватился за него, страдальчески вздыхая. Надо было что-то ответить, но пока Рено соображал, Ценг увел его подальше. К сожалению, подальше не только от солджеров, но и от спасительной двери на выход.

Ему срочно надо выпить. И снять трусы. Интересно, получится это сделать незаметно?

Он схватил со стола первый попавшийся бокал и опрокинул в себя сразу половину. Оказалось вино. Неплохое. Рено задумчиво посмотрел на оставшееся. Надо повторить, ага.

Ценг остановился рядом, придирчиво изучил ассортимент выпивки и выбрал какую-то полупрозрачную жидкость.

— Как вам у нас, Катарина? — светски поинтересовался он.

Вот же сволочь.

— Замечательно, — голос Рено охрип, или это вокодер засбоил? Неважно. Еще пара подходов к столу с выпивкой, и его перестанут беспокоить всякие мелочи, включая вопрос, можно ли прямо при всех снять трусы — зуд стал нестерпимым.

А Ценг, безмятежно улыбаясь и отпивая из бокала, терпеливо представлял Рено всем подряд. С Руфусом они даже поговорили. Кто-то снова заиграл на гитаре, только на этот раз аккорды звучали неровно, словно струны трогал новичок, выполняющий задание. Рено наклонился, делая вид, что стряхивает с ног пылинки, и попытался почесаться. Стало только хуже. От выпитого чувства обострились — малейшее прикосновение ткани раздражало кожу. Еще он слышал, как на другом конце зала переговариваются солджеры, как рядом спокойно и размеренно дышит Ценг.

— Катарина, вы умеете танцевать?

Рено вытаращился на Ценга в изумлении. Тот, глядя абсолютно серьезно, протянул руку.

— Н-н-нет.

— Я вас научу, — невозмутимо ответил Ценг и потянул Рено на себя. — Просто повторяйте за мной.

Танцевать Ценг умел — вел по-кошачьи мягко, тягуче перетекая из одной позиции в другую, позволяя подстроиться под себя, и через пару кругов Рено расслабился. Только сейчас, когда они танцевали, тесно прижавшись, Рено понял, почему ржали солджеры — он и так был выше Ценга на добрых полголовы, а высокие каблуки сделали разницу еще заметнее. Рено во время танца изучал аккуратный хвостик, который ритмично покачивался в такт их шагам. Но Ценга ситуация, похоже, действительно не смущала.

Зато смущала Рено. Потому что к зуду от чертовых трусов добавился стояк. Рено старался не тереться о Ценга, но получалось плохо. И это стало последней каплей.

— Шеф, — четко и без обиняков сказал он в темноволосую макушку, — с меня хватит, ага?

— Хорошо, — Ценг плавно затормозил и подвел Рено к стеночке.

— Какого хрена, блядь? — непривычно высокий голос резанул по ушам, и Рено яростно начал ощупывать шею в поисках вокодера.

— Ты не стал прекращать все это, — Ценг стряхнул с рукава пиджака несуществующую пылинку. — Мне показалось, тебя все устраивает. — Его глаза смеялись.

— Сукин сын, — Рено устало привалился к стене, чувствуя, как напряжение отзывается во всем теле. Икры болели, от вина в ушах немного шумело, еще, кажется, потекла тушь. И чертовы трусы…

— Идем.

— Куда еще? — буркнул Рено.

— В офис.

— Зачем?

— Будем разбирать твои ошибки.

Рено поперхнулся, подавился и закашлялся.

— Ценг.

— Что?

— Я тебя ненавижу, — с чувством произнес Рено.

Ценг в ответ сделал приглашающий жест в сторону двери. Рено с досадой плюнул.

— В офис не пойду, можешь меня пристрелить.

В ответ получил безразличный кивок и пожатие плеч.

У выхода они влились в шумную, изрядно подвыпившую компанию с гитарой. Игроком оказался молоденький рядовой, который все время смущался и краснел. Они всей толпой набились в лифт, Рено прижало к Ценгу, а от зуда между ног хотелось уже выть. Края кружевного узора царапали гладкую мошонку почему-то только в одном месте, доводя до исступления.

Кто-то из парней неверно нажал на кнопку, лифт уехал вниз. Потом они хором, перебивая друг друга, выбирали, на какой этаж отправиться — к ученым, на нулевой или к армейским, на пятый.

Рено отчаянно ерзал, заливаясь краской.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Ценг.

— Трусы натирают.

Ценг закатил глаза, вдруг сунул руки под юбку, стремительно разорвал трусики и вручил ошалевшему Рено кружевные лоскутки. Веселая компания за их спинами замерла, а потом разразилась оглушительными аплодисментами.

А у Рено от облегчения подкосились ноги.

— Ну вы, турки, даете, — восхищенно проговорил кто-то заплетающимся языком — Рено даже не мог сообразить — парень или девушка. — Чему вас там в корпусе только учат?

Ценг скрестил руки на груди и смерил шутников насмешливым взглядом.

Лифт остановился, и компания вывалилась в коридор, опять шумно споря, куда идти в первую очередь.

Когда зеркальные двери за ними плавно закрылись, Рено тоскливо сбросил каблуки, содрал с горла вокодер и, наклонившись, с наслаждением почесался. Полувставший член почти не беспокоил.

Лифт плавно тронулся и поехал вверх.

— Ну что? — Рено изучал рифленое покрытие пола.

— Шестьдесят из ста.

— Ты когда-нибудь можешь думать не о работе, ага?

— А зачем? — искренне удивился Ценг.

— Хрен с тобой, говори.

— Полный провал по двум основным позициям — по мне и Сефироту. Частичный провал с Вельдом. Его не оправдывают… — Ценг запнулся,— некоторые обстоятельства, но он разберется, что к чему — это вопрос времени.

Рено простонал, а Ценг безжалостно продолжил:

— Ты обвел вокруг пальца всех, кого можно было провести и без дополнительной обработки.

Рено выпрямился и стукнулся затылком о стену лифта. Зеркало ответило легким дребезжанием.

— Что я сделал не так? — пробормотал Рено скорее самому себе.

Ценг пожал плечами и начал нудно перечислять:

— Например, спина. Корсет изменил силуэт, но разворот плеч остался прежним. Наклон головы — я слишком часто видел твой затылок, чтобы не узнать, — с усмешкой продолжил он.

— Ясно, ага.

Лифт со звоном остановился.

Рено подхватил туфли, недоуменно посмотрел на обрывки трусов в руке и затолкал их в нагрудный карман. Показал язык в ответ на насмешливый взгляд Ценга и зашагал к своему жилью.

Дома Рено запинал в угол упаковки из-под одежды, включил кондиционер и рухнул в кресло, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник. Голова кружилось. Ценг невозмутимо изучал флакон из-под краски для волос, задумчиво растирая между пальцев светящуюся жидкость. Сейчас прицепится — где взял.

— Где взял?

Рено мысленно выдал себе три очка и заодно отвесил подзатыльник.

— Купил.

Ценг только закатил глаза:

— Ладно, завтра разберемся.

— Угу. Что там еще у меня не так? — Рено с трудом подавил зевок.

— Расслабился, постоянно вываливался из образа — для агента твоего уровня это недопустимо. Придумал Катарину? Будь ею. А то сейчас Катарина, через пять минут — шлюха с нижнего уровня, еще через пять — перепуганный подросток.

— Да понял я, я понял, ага.

— Завтра жду от тебя полный разбор собственных ошибок.

— Ты все-таки зануда, — Рено потер лицо, чувствуя, как размазывается косметика..

Выпитое вино почти выветрилось, оставив ощущение тепла и легкую размытую дымку перед глазами. Рено сунул руку за спину и распустил шнуровку — от облегчения едва не задохнулся и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Сучий корсет, оказывается, серьезно мешал жить. И хрен с ним, с проигрышем. Хорошо ведь.

— Половину отпуска за минет. — Рено снова потянулся и наткнулся на задумчивый взгляд Ценга.

Тот шагнул вперед, плавно опустился на колени, рывком разорвал юбку Рено и, схватив за бедра, притянул его к себе.

Рено второй раз за вечер таращился на макушку Ценга. Только сейчас тот не вел в танце, а склонился над его пахом. Миг — и член погрузился в горячий влажный рот. От контраста с прохладой комнаты Рено переклинило — он просто хватал воздух, как рыба, глядя на хвостик, покачивающийся вверх-вниз.

Ценг аккуратно, почти деликатно придерживал Рено за бедра, осторожно поглаживая указательным пальцем полоску кожи над резинкой чулка. От этого прикосновения Рено била дрожь почище, чем от минета. Ценг спокойно и деловито обрабатывал член — вел языком вдоль ствола, прихватывал губами крайнюю плоть, вбирал глубже, мелко сглатывая, и Рено упирался головкой в твердое бархатистое небо. В какой-то миг оцепенение прошло, Рено отпустил подлокотники, которые сжимал до белых пятен на костяшках пальцев, и нерешительно положил руки Ценгу на затылок — направляя, задавая ритм.

Сейчас Рено просто толкался в горячее горло, двигая бедрами и помогая руками. Он смотрел сквозь полуопущенные веки на бледное сосредоточенное лицо, на тень от ресниц, неяркий румянец, собственный член, который погружался между губ… Оргазм накатывал медленно, исподволь. Рено распластался по креслу, вбиваясь в рот Ценга мелкими короткими движениями. Тот больше не сосал, просто вобрал в себя член и расслабил горло. Рено извивался, запрокинув голову — контроль рассыпался, как карточный домик. Он так и не понял, где перешел черту, до которой еще мог остановиться. Но уже было все равно — Рено замер, выгнулся и кончил.

Дрожащий, опустошенный, он смотрел, как Ценг все так же плавно поднимается с колен, сглатывает, вынимает носовой платок и вытирает рот.

Когда, наконец, к Рено возвратился дар речи, он смог только ругаться. Ценг стоял перед зеркалом и перевязывал галстук. Невозмутимое бледное лицо отражалось в зеркале, губы были плотно сжаты.

Рено выбрался из кресла, стянул разорванную по шву юбку, сбросил корсет и вдохнул полной грудью. Снимать чулки было лень.

— Что это сейчас было, мать твою? — не выдержал он.

— От твоего отпуска осталась половина, — сообщил ему Ценг, придирчиво разглядывая узел галстука.

— Охренеть, ага. На вопрос ответь.

— Отчет, Рено. Завтра, к одиннадцати утра, мне на стол.

Ценг развернулся и вышел.

А Рено остался бродить по квартире, задумчиво пиная мебель.

Все ночь он проворочался с боку на бок. Вскакивал, потом ложился, снова вскакивал. Размышлял, что писать в отчете. Думал, как вести себя дальше. Пока, под утро, не пришло решение.

Рено проснулся, выгреб из почтового ящика письмо со ссылкой на рекламу прокладок — привет от Шокера, Рено ему это припомнит, гороскоп для женщин на ближайшую неделю от Шотган — да, милая, я тебя тоже люблю, предложение выпить от Руда — спасибо, ты настоящий товарищ, обстоятельный список сортов кофе, которые предпочитают коллеги – от Сюрикен, еще одна зануда. И засел за работу. Разбор ошибок занял несколько страниц. На последней Рено приписал: «Давай встретимся. У меня осталась вторая половина отпуска».

Он даже наденет чулки — лишь бы понять, во что, черт возьми, вздумал играть Ценг. В конце концов, гороскоп рекомендовал «не колебаться» и обещал «уникальную возможность узнать что-то новое».


End file.
